WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment (doing business as WWE, Inc.) (WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. It is currently the largest professional wrestling company in the world, reaching 13 million viewers in the U.S. and broadcasting its shows in 30 languages to more than 145 countres. It promotes under two brands, known as Raw and SmackDown. Vince McMahon is the majority owner, chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Together with his wife Linda McMahon, and their children Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (WWE Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing), the McMahons hold approximately 70% of WWE's economic interest and 96% of the voting power in the company. The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut with offices in Los Angeles, New York City, London, Tokyo, Toronto, and Sydney. WWE holds an extensive library of videos, representing a significant portion of the visual history of professional wrestling. The company began as the Capitol Wrestling Corporation in 1952, which promoted under the banner of the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) and later the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In 1982 it was sold to the same family's Titan Sports company, which later changed its name to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, before finally becoming World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002, and simplified to "WWE" in 2011. Last Pay-Per-View Event WWE: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (December 16, 2012) Next Pay-Per-View Event * * * * * *WWE Royal Rumble 2013 (January 27, 2013) Championships and accomplishments Current champions :As of , . Accomplishments Current developmental territory champions Defunct championships *World Tag Team Championship (WWE) (1971-2010) *WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2009-2010) *WWE Women's Championship (1956-2010) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007)1 *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2001)2 *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001)2 *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) (recognized officially 1997-2001) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *WWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) 1WCW Cruiserweight title from 1991 to 2002 2Acquisition of WCW and ECW. See also *History *Roster *Alumni *Event history *WWE PPV *Hall of Fame *Gallery of WWF/E Championships *Wrestlers Real Names *WWE Board of Directors *Monday Night RAW 1993-Present *Friday Night Smackdown 1999-Present *ECW 2006-2010 *WWE Superstars 2009-present *WWE NXT! 2010-Present *WWE Main Event - 2012-present *Wildest Superstars in WWE *The Top 25 WWE Big Men *PPV Attendance records *Greatest RAW Moments *Superstars Birthdays *Wrestlers on Twitter *Where Are They Now *WWE magazine *WWE Shop External links *WWE.com (Official Website) *Official WWE Corporate Website *WWEShop *WWE on YouTube *WWE on Facebook *WWE on Twitter *WWE on Google+ *WWE Stock *Official WWE Japanese Website *WWE iPhone/iPad App ro:World_Wrestling_Entertainment zh:WWE World Wrestling Entertainment World Wrestling Entertainment